Kyoto Arc 2
by Chibi Tsuzuki
Summary: It's 3 years after the Kyoto Arc. Something bad is going to happen there... again... A little of Hi+Tsu... Please read and Review!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But I want to!!! Maybe owning Tsuzuki would be nice enough… Muraki would be nice too!! I want to own Yami. Why can't I own it?!?! WHY!??!?   
::ambulance comes and picks up the author so there will be no fanfic::   
JUST KIDDING… I know u wished there will be no fanfic and u must be irritated with this long opening and I have not start the fanfic yet…   
First YnM fic so don't mind if it's lame...   
  
  
=========================================================================================================================   
:: Actions ::   
  
=========================================================================================================================   
  
  
@-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >--- @-- >---   
  
  
"Tsuzuki! Baka! How can you fall asleep while doing work?!" I said while dropping some books on his table.   
"Imagine if Tatsumi comes in?! And you sleep like a pig, I just hate how you sleep." I was lying.   
  
_I love how he sleeps. How sweet and gentle he looks with his eyes closed like angel. I love that, I love every part of him, why must I lie to him? Worst, lie to myself? Why… Why can't I just be frank with him? _   
  
"Gomen! Please don't tell Tatsumi! I promise you I'll do more paper works just don't tell Tatsumi!" And gave me the doggy pose   
  
"Well if I tell him, nothing much will happen Tsuzuki. Just another year of free work from you this donkey I suppose... But I won't tell him."   
  
"Arigatou!!" He hugged me with those fluffy paws. It was warm and lovable. _But I lied again._ "Stop it! Baka!"   
  
Just then Watari stepped in. "Bon! Tsuzuki! Kachou and Tatsumi is calling for you. Another mission for you two I suppose."   
  
"Ok thanx!" Tsuzuki replied. I simply nodded my head to show acknowledgement. "I wonder what would it be?" Tsuzuki said with full enthusiasm.   
=========================================================================================================================   
  
  
"It seems that another tough spirit is against us again Tsuzuki." Tatsumi spoke. "Many shinigami had tried to call that spirit back to JyuOhChou but was badly injured instead."   
  
"This spirit must be quite strong to injure them till this state," Tsuzuki astounded as flashes of pictures of the injure shinigamis were shown.   
  
"In addition to that Tsuzuki, is that many had not seen the spirit before."   
  
"Don't you have anything record or profile about who are we supposed to capture?" I asked.   
  
"Apparently no. We don't have a record. It just happened that one of the shingami there managed to sense its presence there. Another shinigami with the power of empathy most probably."   
  
"Where is it then neh Tatsumi san?"   
  
"Kyoto. More specifically Kyoto University."   
  
Just then, I could see the expression of the eyes changing in Tsuzuki. 3 years after the incident and the bad memories of The Kyoto Arc is still huanting him. I could feel it. _ Sadness, confusion _ and _guilt_ in Tsuzuki. _I wished that I could just comfort him now... I wish I can stop lying... But I can't... Words just don't sound out of my mouth._   
  
"Erm... Ok, when will we be off?" I was astonished Tsuzuki managed to snap out of that so quickly. I believe that he most probably overcomed the fear. _The fear... _   
  
"Most probably tomorrow Tsuzuki. You and Hisoka should prepare. I can't asign Watari with you two because he have another mission to accompolish. Is that ok?" Kanoe spoke.   
  
What could we do except nod? We can't take out rambo guns and order for Watari. Maybe order's the wrong word. Imagine him in the dish tray and Kanoe serving us. I'm letting my imgination run wild again. Too much books.   
  
"It's late night already neh Hisoka?"   
  
"Hai..."   
  
"Let's go home. I think I'll leave the paperwork for tommorow."   
  
"But we are going Kyoto tommorow! How are you going to finish?"   
  
He gave me a wink and said, "I have my ways! By the way, can I send you home? It's been a long time since I step into your apartment."   
  
"Uh.. Ok..." Just them I felt my face is steaming hot. _ Oh my god, am I blushing? BLUSHING IN FRONT OF TSUZUKI?! _ I wished there was a pithole to dug my face in but...   
  
"Hisoka daijyoubu? Your face is very red!"   
  
_Oh my god... Oh my god... Oh my god... OH MY GOSH!!!_ "Hai..." I quickly answer.   
  
And so we walked to my apartment together, very much like those in novel... Imgination again... I wished I hadn't read too much books.   
  
=========================================================================================================================   
  
  
It was not too long before we reached my apartment. In fact, time was much shorter when I walked with Tsuzuki. "Wah... Your apartment is so neat! I wished mine was like yours."   
  
"Maybe if you did your paperwork properly, I might give you a free room service now and then..."   
  
"Honto desuka? That's nice! I'll make sure I'll do those properly!"   
  
"Like a drink?"   
  
"Ok! Maybe Sak-... Soda should be good..."   
  
Why is he changing the 'Sake' into 'Soda'? _Does he think I'm still a kid? Look... I'm not a kid anymore and I can drink!_   
  
"I don't have Soda but have this slightly alcholic drink ok?"   
  
All he did was nod and continue 'exploring' my apartment. I put the drinks on the table and both of us sat down to drink. Once I drank the drink, I could feel something uneasy in me. Like bees everywhere in my body. _Oh no..._ Am I getting drunk? Thank goodness I didn't faint but I could feel that my face is getting 'tomato'. I can't believe this SLIGHTLY alcholic drink is getting my drunk. I can't control myself properly....   
  
"Kimiwo aishiteru... ... ..." **OH MY GOSH! DID I HEAR WHAT I SAID CORRECTLY? DID I JUST SAID I LOVE HIM?** Just then Tsuzuki almost chock on his drink. His eyes were wide and seemed shocked. Fine seemed is the wrong word again. He is DEFINATELY shocked.   
  
_But this time, I am not lying. I have not told him any truer words than these. I really love him... ..._   
  
Just when I was stucked in my thoughts, Tsuzuki went right in front of me without me noticing. "I love you too..." He whispered as he laid his petal lips onto my icy one. He kissed me._ I wished time would stop for us now. Just stop._   
  
::Chocobo: Maybe you can borrow Squall's magic and cast stop on him and you... if not Cloud, or Tidus or... Reader 1: How did she get out of the mental hospital? Pull her back into the hospital!!::   
  
"Jya neh! There's work for us tomorrow!" And he left.   
  
=========================================================================================================================   
  
Tatsumi was guiding us to where we stay and of course, the place where people were murdered.   
  
"This is it, the place where all the murder cases happened." Tatsumi turned to look at Tsuzuki with concerning eyes.   
  
I raised my head to look at this building. _I hate this place._ The place which once sparked off Tsuzuki's insanity. Why must we be here? I wanted to ask Tatsumi, but something else stopped me. _Tsuzuki..._ He is getting afraid again.... _Why... _ Cause his insanity is coming back? _I hope not... _   
  
"Sankyuu Tatsumi! I think both of us can take care of the situation here now!" Tsuzuki abrutedly said.   
  
Tatsumi noded with acknowledgement and left.   
  
"Let's start searching for clues neh Hisoka? But we have to start off being invisible, Tatsumi said we can only be visible tomorrow, until the entry things are all set."   
  
"En..."   
  
The compound was so big it was around midnight that we finished searching at night. Nothing particularly strange, except there is one point of time that I sensed a strong empathy power and felt that someone was watching us. Tsuzuki told me that I must have lacked of sleep as we are invisible and no one is supposed to see us. I wanted to remind him about the incident of the *girls* last time, but I decided not to.   
  
Suddenly, a sliver light blinded my eye as I dodged before anything hit me. The sword then retreated and prepared for another blow.   
  
"What the?" I exclaimed. As this time, the sword aimed for Tsuzuki but luckily he dodged fast.   
  
"You are not welcomed here..." as this figure came out of the dark. It sounded like a women. Wait! She must be the wandering spirit we are supposed to capture. "Death for both of you," she stanced for another attack "now!"   
  
  
--==*End of Part 1*==--   
  
=========================================================================================================================   
I hope this is not a lame introduction to the story... 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yami and whateva... I am treated in the metal hospital so I am OK now... I hope...   
BTW... I changed Kyoto University into a boarding school.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
==: other people's words (not in screen)   
**: time frame   
_*words*_: Ruka's thoughts (u know what I mean when the story continues)   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Mate! You are the newbie shinigami right?" I questioned before anything.   
  
"It ain't NEWBIE SHINIGAMI. It's just shinigami trainee... Hey, how did you know that?... Oh! You two are the elite shinigamis who came to solve this case? You ::points to Tsuzuki:: must be Tsuzuki Asato! The one who has 12 shikigamis? You are my idol!! Can I have your autograph please? please please?" I was amazed how the sword can disappear into thin air. Maybe it's just a work of a shikigami? I don't know... but I dislike how she is bothering Tsuzuki...   
  
"I can't believe the chickens used the same trick again. Neh, I ain't an elite! Maybe he is but not me!" Tsuzuki shoke his head but he seemed happy by the compliments.   
  
"Hey... I thought the 2 shinigamis are coming tomorrow!"   
  
"It's already 'tomorrow', look at your watch. Anyway, we came to see if we can get somemore clues or information. What's your name?" I asked. Suddenly I sensed a confusion in her. She is having a strong doubt in something.   
  
"I can't remember. I lost my memory when I became a shinigami. But I vaguely remember that someone told me I'm called Ruka, but I don't know what's my last name. No one gave me one. I don't know..." Immediately, she lost her optimism. She looked away but I can't sense what is she thinking.   
  
"Ruka? That's my sister's name! It's pretty late already, you better turn in Ruka. We'll be heading back to JyuOhChoo."   
  
"Jya neh! Oyasumi!" She forced a smile in her face and run away. She seemed to have concealed her thoughts. Something is very mysterious about Ruka. Where is she from? How did she die? When? Who? But all these answers are never told.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
It was early in the morning when we promised to meet. Sun had just shone and the wind was cooling but not cold.   
  
"Ohayo! Did you sleep well Tsuzuki? By the way, I created roles for you two. You ::pointing at me:: will be my cousin, and you ::now pointing at Tsuzuki:: will be Hisoka's nice big brother. And, Hisoka will be in the same class as me." Ruka said as if she forgotten everything last night, but something's weird, she's still locking up her feelings. Does she know that I have empathy?   
  
"So you'll be my nice lil brother and listen to me!" Tsuzuki brushed my hair.   
  
"Baka..." I said at the corner of my lips. _But actually I liked how he does it..._   
  
"Oh later, they'll annouce your arrival to teach history Tsuzuki. I reckoned you know that but just to remind you. Ne Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki you there? Something's distracting you alot, daijoubu?"   
  
"Eh, hai..."   
  
"If you have anything in you, don't hide your feelings neh... I can read your feelings you know."   
  
"You mean you have empathy too?" I asked but I don't know why I minded it so much. Something's not right.   
  
"Empathy? Is that the term for this ability? I don't know, but I know I just can read people's mind. Guessed the meeting was too early. Hey, do you want a free tour in the school by me?"   
  
"We had a case here before..." Tsuzuki replied before I could respond. "I guess we can do without you free tour Ruka."   
  
"Gomenasai, Tsuzuki... I didn't mean to remind you of your bad happenings..." Ruka explained trying to comfort Tsuzuki in a way.   
  
"I'm ok. Don't worry..."   
  
"If we don't get dressed, we might be late," I spoke finally breaking the silence "Igo Tsuzuki. See you later Ruka."   
  
It was not long before the school start and annoucement made. Ruka was waving vigorously and Tsuzuki just acknowledged it with a smile but many girls went:" He's smiling at me!"   
  
I went to the class and sat down where I was assigned and very soon, few girls came up to me asking so many questions I felt very confused, then more and more crowded around me. I wanted to shout at them to go away but instantaneously, the blackboard duster shoot by.   
  
"Mind all of you leaving my cousin **alone**?" Ruka stared at them. Reminds me of Tatsumi scolding Tsuzuki...   
  
"Ruka-san, he's your cousin? Sorry to disturb you! Sorry!" One of them spoke in a terrified tone.   
  
It was a long dreaded wait till lunch. Ruka was still working on some homework in class and I was to wait for her. I sat at the window edge and looked out. _It's all the same. Nothing changed since Kyoto Arc ..._   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting! What Kyoto Arc was it?" Ruka suprised me that I almost fell off.   
  
"It's quite rude to frighten people like that, and to read people's thought."   
  
"You did that too last night!" She rebelled. "I've told you to stay cause I would like to introduce 2 of my best friends! Meet Sayo and Tsubaki!" _*You had better smile Hisoka.*_   
  
"Huh? Erm... Hi, (whatever) nice to meet you."   
  
"Sayo, Tsubaki, we have some _ family matters_ to discuss. I'll catch up with you after school! Gomen!" Ruka said obviously to chase them away.   
  
After they had gone, I can't help but ask, "How did you do that?"   
  
"Huh? What 'that'? What 'how'?" With a confused look on her face.   
  
"Send a message through empathy."   
  
"Oh... I don't know. I just concentrate and my mind takes over control. Patience I think. That's what you are lacked off. Haz! Just kidding. What can an elite-senpai be lacked off?" And she continued, "anyway let's look for Tsuzuki, he might be lost."   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
_   
="Did you see Ruka? She's always with those two guys!"=   
  
="Don't you know she's their cousin?"=   
  
="That's not fair! Such rough and rude girl like her having such cousins!"=   
  
="And she seems to keep a lot of things to herself. Not disclosing anything to us."=   
  
="As seniors... I think we deserve more respect from her."=   
  
="Let's go 'talk' to her about it..."=   
_   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
"Let me treat my 'cousins' today as a welcoming gift!"   
  
"Hontou desuka? I can order what I like?" Tsuzuki turned into the inu-formed of his.   
  
"Baka! Do you want to show everyone your 'morphing' skill that you can change into half-dag half-human?" I said, reminding him that we are on a case.   
  
"Hisoka you are so mean!! Meeeeeeaaaaannnnnnnnnnn! You should show some respect to me!"   
  
"W-h-a-t did you s-a-y?!?!!!"   
  
"Ruka! Tasukete! Hisoka's bullying me!!" Tsuzuki his behind Ruka.   
  
"Ruka! Get away!"   
  
"Hisoka, maybe you should just forgive him. Or you can settle this elsewhere, not the cafeteria!" Tsuzuki agreed by nodding behing Ruka.   
  
"He had crossed the limits! I'll fix him well!"   
  
"Yamero Hisoka! I'm sorry! I keep back my words! Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~ RuKA HeLp ME!!!"   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
After school, I can't stand the commosion in the compound, I had decided to go to the roof alone. I think it will be quiet enough there. I thought about Ruka then.   
  
She seemed a little tom-boyish type and can be quite clumsy at times. A little to the plump side and had an endless pit, just like Tsuzuki. I can't help but think about her empathy. Is she another abandoned kid like me? I don't know... Maybe...   
  
_ But now with Tsuzuki... I don't feel abandoned anymore... _   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
A loud bang had awaken me from my sleep. It was already evening and the sun was going to set. I rushed down to find where the noise was from. It was somewhere near the library. I know it, I can sense it. Could be that the spirit we are looking for.   
  
"You'll regret approaching me~!" Crashes and bangs followed. Wait, that sounds like Ruka!   
  
"Ruka! What happ..." I just saw few girls' body lying on the ground motionless. "Are they... dead?"   
  
"Do I look like a murderer? They just got knocked out." Ruka replied still in that angry tone. "We better go before the teacher finds out!" And she grabbed my hand and ran.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
I was showed around the boarding school area and which was my dormitory. I suppose we are supposed to stay here till the case has ended. After bathing and a full supper, I dozed off once I laid on the bed.   
  
Something had awaken from my sleep around midnight. It's someone's voice. No... someone's crying. I can't hear it but I am feeling it. Someone I know is crying. Is it Tsuzuki? I don't wanna open my eyes. I hate to see him sad. I hate it when I am helpless when _ he_ is crying. Please, stop crying. _Tsuzuki, please stop crying._ But tiredness had overwhelmed my thoughts. I feel asleep again.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
I did not ask how's Tsuzuki the next day. I don't wanna remind him about that. Ruka took us out for another treat in Kyoto. She can only recognize the streets in Kyoto because she had lost her memory. She also told us that she is very bad in Japanese, and only could speak, and as for written exams, she failed all of them.   
  
"Ruka! I wanna eat pie!" Tsuzuki turns into his inu-form again.   
  
"Baka, when is it for you to decide?"   
  
"I want, I want!!!"   
  
"Erm... Ok... Hisoka _*just let Tsuzuki get his way*_ is it all right with you?"   
  
"Can I say no in the first place?"   
  
It was quite crowded around the area as it was weekend. Families and friends were out shopping happily. We managed to find a cafe which was suppose to be famous for its ApPlE pIe. Tsuzuki of course had ordered plate after plate. However, something wrong's with Ruka again. She seemed to be having pain.   
  
"Ruka daijoubu?" I can't help but asked. Tsuzuki was busy eating he did not realize what we were saying, cause there was 0% respond from him.   
  
"I reckon so, but I have slight headaches. Is Tsuzuki done? I'll go pay the bills." She said while leaving the seat.   
  
We were walking along the streets. Ruka seems to still have that headache. I had suggested to go back and rest but she did not want. I guess I can't force her.   
  
"Anyone who adopt Tsuzuki as a pet, will be broke within months, even Bill Gates." Ruka said trying to start a conversation.   
  
"That's why he's already broke." I added.   
  
"You guys are so mean!!" Tsuzuki rebelled.   
  
"We're not mean Tsuzuki, it's the truth, accept it."   
  
"Ruka! I didn't know you are as mean as Hisoka!"   
  
"Baka! What di..."   
  
_=Come to me my puppet.=_   
  
A great pain strucked my head and heart as the voice went through my mind. I crouched to bear the pain.   
  
"Hisoka! Hisoka what happened?" Tsuzuki's voice rang throught my head.   
  
"Ruka? Ruka! What happened to both of you?! Wake up Ruka! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki's voice turned into a panic.   
  
"I didn't expect to see you here my dearest Tsuzuki."   
  
I raised my head to see a familiar face. "Muraki..."   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Author's note: I am so sorry if you don't understand what the crap I am typing cause I had a C6 grade for my english. And in this chapter, if there's too much conversation, I am sorry. Cause this chapter is suppose to bring out the character of Ruka. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still ok so I'll carry on with the fic. I don't own Yami and I'm broke coz of christmas present so please don't sue me.   
  
Muraki appears!! What will the sadistic guy do again? Ho ho... It's gonna be lots and lots of angst...   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Muraki what are you doing here?!" Tsuzuki stood up.   
  
"My beautiful doll is here too. Why can't I be here. What if I say I am looking for another bait Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki did not reply but stood there and glared at him. "I see that your friend had fainted. Can I help?"   
  
"No help can be received from such sadistic doctor like you. We don't need **your** help."   
  
"Whenever did you learn to talk like that secretary from hell? I'm still a doctor in any case. I can give her treatment for free. And for you too Tsuzuki."   
  
"I talk like this to those people I hate, people like you. Hisoka, let's go." Tsuzuki carried Ruka body and as we turned Muraki annoyed us again, "I see that she is a friend of yours. What if I say she's my new bait?"   
  
Again Tsuzuki did not respon but just flew away.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Instead of going back to the university. We flew to JyuOhChoo. Ruka had fainted for quite a while. Her thoughts, they were very weird. Muraki's eyes, that was what she was thinking. That was why she fainted. _Confusion, hurt, pain_ why is she feeling these? The pain was too much for me. I had to leave the room. Tsuzuki followed me out and asked if I am all right. I told him that I was. _But I wasn't. _   
  
I feel asleep in the office.   
**************   
  
="It's Hisoka's turn!"=   
  
"Hisoka? That's my name!"   
  
="We share the same name! Can't you remember?"=   
  
"Who are you?!"   
  
="I'm the friend you had created! You were very lonely, and thus you had created me to play with you in your dreams!"=   
  
"Which means you and I are the same person... Lonely?"   
  
="Yes we are. Because you closed you heart to everyone that's why you were lonely."=   
  
"Closed my heart?"   
  
="Because you were 'rejected' once, and you felt bad. You didn't want to open your heart anymore, so you won't feel 'rejected'. And you were lonely, and so you created me."=   
  
"No, stop it. No, I didn't."   
  
="I am created from your darkness. I am the dark side of you. I am you. You are filled with darkness, loneliness, pride and hate. You can't love. It's a sin for you to love."=   
  
"No. NO! STOP IT! NO!!!"   
  
**************   
  
"Hisoka? Hisoka wake up!" It was Tsuzuki who woke me up.   
  
"Huh?" _It was only a dream... I can love, Tsuzuki proved it._   
  
"Are you OK? You were muttering 'no' or something like that. Anyway Ruka had awaken. Let's visit her."   
  
"Ok." And I spoke no more.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"What happened? My head, it hurt so much that I had been knocked out." Ruka spoke.   
  
"Why? Are you all right? Is it that bastard Muraki again?" Tsuzuki asked.   
  
"Muraki? The white eyes..." Something had knocked her hard again, she's having that pain again. "Please leave me alone. Anyway we have to go back to the university before the 7pm. It's the curfew."   
  
"Are you sure you can managed? You may not be able to fly." I questioned.   
  
"I'm ok..." With that she stood up.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Something's wrong with Ruka again. She's always a bit weird but this time, it seemed worst. She did not talk and concealed her feelings very tightly. I can't sense anything. She don't use to be like that when we first met her. I did not want to ask her. I don't want to think of Muraki anymore.   
  
A few days after the incident, Ruka always hang out with Sayo and Tsubaki. She seemed trying to run away from Tsuzuki and I. That did not bother me much. As I'll have more time with Tsuzuki. _Just being with him, I felt secure._   
  
Then one night, I heard him crying again. No, Tsuzuki please don't cry. Even if the whole world turn their backs upon you, _I'll be there to comfort you_. So please don't cry. The crying, it's getting louder. I sat up in the end. I made up my decision to look for Tsuzuki as the crying had stopped. Maybe now, I'll know what to say.   
  
I found him at the corridor near my dormitory. "Tsuzuki..." I wanted to ask why he was crying but I can't. Something had stopped me.   
  
"Neh Hisoka... Not a lot of things changed after _that_ mission. But only the people... "   
  
"Tsuzuki wa baka desuka?... Those are the past! Why look back in the past? You should look foward and solve this case a.s.a.p. You shouldn't feel so guilty... It hurts the people who care for you when they see you like that. Tsuzuki, please sto..."   
  
Then he kissed me. _He KISSED ME AGAIN._ I felt a volcano bursting in me. I like him to kiss me, but this time _he seemed more serious_... (let's keep this a pg-13 fic so readers pls USE UR IMGINATION!). I pulled back. It's not that I hate it but something made me pull back. A murderous feeling just swept through my mind. Not me, but someone else.   
  
"Hisoka?"   
  
"Tsuzuki, there's someone here. Someone who longed to kill others. Let's check it out." I ran with the direction my empathy told me to. Tsuzuki followed too. I had wished no one had disturbed us just now. Suddenly came a dreadful scream... seemingly a _scream of death_. It came from where we were running to.   
  
We reached to find the place splatted with blood. Body disintergrated into many pieces. Face beyond regconition. But I knew who it was. For with the body bore a necklace, which belonged to someone I know. It was Sayo's...   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Author's note: The real case had just started... No reviews... no idea who is the murderer! Unless you can guess who is it... It's surely someone you know... Lolz! So pls RnR! 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Thank you for all you reviews!!! Sorry if I kept changing the POVs...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YnM. I tired of typing this all the time.   
  
Author's note: Some think that Ruka is murdered by Muraki. Well... just keep reading to find out if it's really Muraki! ;)   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
I didn't know what possesed me to pick up that neckles, knowing that I might leave traces that I had been there. But I did. We sent a messenger to Tatsumi about this case.   
  
The next day's early morning, Ruka asked me if I had seen Sayo.   
  
"Ruka, Sayo's dead." I told her.   
  
"April Fool's over, where's she? She had disappeared since this morning."   
  
"Are you sure? Or was it last night," and then I held up Sayo's neckles, "that she disappeared."   
  
"How did you get that?! Give that back to her!" She sounded worried.   
  
"She's murdered, by someone, most likely the spirit. Keep this." I handed the neckles over to her.   
  
"Sona... Hisoka, you're lying neh... Tell me you're lying! It can't be... Where's her body? It must be a lie, no body had been found." I could see tears falling from her eyes.   
  
"No one had went around the school compound so early in the morning! Ruka, if you don't believe me, ask Tsuzuki. He was with me."   
  
"It can't be! You're lying! YOU'RE A LIAR! I don't believe! NEVER!!" And she went away crying...   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Then, at school, Sayo's body had been found, by a student passing by.   
  
Ruka came up to me during lunch when I was with Tsuzuki, "Her body had been found. Her grandmother will come and verify if it's her body. DNA samples had been taken too."   
  
"I know that..." I replied back to her.   
  
"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have lost my temper and shouted at you. I'm sorry. See you later."   
  
And then she walked away again.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
*****Ruka's POV*****   
  
I was sitting alone at the edge rooftop. Sunset was beautiful then. _Was..._   
  
"So here you are! Have you seen Hisoka?" I turned to see Tsuzuki.   
  
"No. Tsuzuki, leave me alone." I knew he had came with a motive.   
  
"... Ruka... It's not all your fault that Sayo died..." He walked forward and sat beside me.   
  
"Tsuzuki, did you know that Sayo's grandmother had Sayo as her only kin?" I couldn't hold my tears back, I started crying again.   
  
"Ruka..."   
  
"Sayo's family had an accident, her parents and siblings unfortunately died in that accident, only she survived. Her other family regarded her as a jinx, and only her grandmother took her in. She would work in restuarant as a part-timer, to support her grandmother, now she died..."   
  
"Don't blame yourself."   
  
"Don't blame myself? When it's all my fault? It's my fault that she died... if I could only had saved her then..."   
  
"Death is inevitable for her Ruka, it's not your fault. You have to overcome this guilt to take revenge for her. Hisoka taught me that, I can't blame myself for the deaths. You can cry now but be yourself again later."   
  
"Tsuzuki..." I held him and cried. He is like a big brother to me. Like my family...   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
*****Hisoka's POV*****   
  
2 weeks had passed, Tsuzuki was glad that Ruka is becoming herself again. We received a messenger from Tatsumi saying that there will be a meeting this weekend.   
  
Another night, _I heard the crying again._   
  
I woke up very drowsy the next day. Ruka came and informed us that she had found clues in the compound. But it was inconvenient to talk in broad daylight. She told us to meet at around 1am at the library, the furthest from the dormitory.   
  
So we did. Ruka held up a bag full of slime and luminous liquid, "This is what I found. Some sort of bug liquid. At the wall near the labortory."   
  
"Well it could be any liquid the school had been using for chemistry."   
  
"It can't be. When I found it, it seemed quite fresh based on the smell and colour. I suppose no one had noticed because it only turn luminous under moonlight."   
  
"We had better take it to Watari a.s.a.p." Tsuzuki suggested. Then he made a messenger out of ofuda and sent that liquid away.   
  
We then walked to our respective dormitory, Ruka at her girls' dorm, Tsuzuki at the teachers' dorm and I at my own. Suddenly, Ruka screamed. I quickly rushed to where her scream was from, hoping nothing had happened to her.   
  
There was a stentch nearby. Then there was another dead corpse and a horrible stentch. Tsuzuki was last to arrive to see that.   
  
"Sensei..." Ruka whispered.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
The body had been verified as Ruka's English sensei (Ruka is taking English Literature course in the university). She once told me that he was her favourite teacher. I know she's blaming herself for all these. But, I don't know what to say. Very soon, the weekend arrived.   
  
"The reports have came out." Tatsumi said at the meeting room. "It seems obvious that both victims died similarily."   
  
"What is it then?" Tsuzuki asked.   
  
"They are not killed by ordinary human. The skill the murderer used is far beyond men's ability." Tatsumi replied.   
  
The meeting ended fast after a few other conversations. I can't blame Ruka for being distracted in the meeting. While three of us, Tsuzuki, Ruka and I, were walking on the streets, a messenger ofuda came to Tsuzuki.   
  
_

Meet me at the old church along with your friends. There we'll play a game.   
Muraki 

_   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Another author's note: Sorry for the late update but the school had reopened and I have very little time to do it!!! Do I write like ancient tales? Sorry if I did cause I might be influenced by Lord of the Rings... Heez... and please! Reviews!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
Disclaimer: ... Same old stuff.. I don't own YnM   
  
Author's note: Sorry for the EXTREME LATE update! Because I have sooooooooooo busy with school, I didn't have much time! Thank u for those who reviewed! BTW all these happened at Summers Holidays of the school now...   
This is no new chap... I only combined 2 short ones together... =)   
  
Reminder: _*Words*_= Ruka's empathy   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
We went to the church. I couldn't tell what Muraki have in mind. My vision is veiled with doubts, mistrust, thinking how Muraki's gonna trick us again; but Tsuzuki, like a wind which blows all doubt away, _I hope to tell him this one day._   
  
"Why must Muraki choose the creepest place? This is worst than the Scariest Places on Earth thing. Maybe he'd planned a trap. I don't feel good he-" A voice had interrupted Ruka.   
  
"So you are early. I did not expect you to arrive one time." The sinister voice filled the air.   
  
"Muraki..." Tsuzuki gritted his teeth.   
  
Suddenly, my heart felt heavy, like enveloped by gold pressing it down. But no, I can't show that I am weak.   
  
"Tsuzuki, you've came for the game."   
  
"Cut the crap, what do you want?" Tsuzuki said with loath and hatred.   
  
"Heard that you are busy with your investigation. I thought that some of my information would help. So you can solve your case faster."   
  
"Every word from your mouth is poison." I muttered, due to the pain.   
  
"What would a boy know about this?"   
  
"What information do you have for us Muraki, speak quickly!" Ruka threatened him.   
  
"What information I have for you might come in great avail, and might hinder your progress. Do you still wish to know?"   
  
"We do not need your counsel Muraki, for I know what my heart tells. But what do you have for us I would like to know." Ruka replied.   
  
The pain... it's unbearable. _*Hisoka leave now. Before you get hurt.*_ Leave now? Who is SHE kidding? Turning back upon Muraki? I'd rather die. I stood there, not concerning about what Ruka told me.   
  
"No free information comes from me Ruka. You need to win it."   
  
How did he know Ruka's name? I did not question, for I was afraid.   
  
"Very well I shall play with you. If I lose, Tsuzuki is yours." Ruka said unhestiately. And what pissed me off is, RUKA ACTUALLY USED TSUZUKI AS A PRIZE!   
  
"Wha----t? Ruka! You can't be so mean! I demand you to stop! I HAVE MY RIGHTS!" Tsuzuki complained.   
  
"You shouldn't do this Ru-" I was cut off by Ruka.   
  
"Can't you trust me?" Ruka gave me a promising look while she continue," I would like to set the rules of the game Muraki. We'll play poker."   
  
"Very well."   
  
There was a clean table and a stack of playing cards.   
  
"I would shuffle the cards and reveal the cards by doing this." Ruka said while spreading the shuffled cards across the table, and flipping the cards over. (Very much like what you see in gambling dramas.) "Then each of us while take one card after another, until we both have five cards. Let the game begin."   
  
The game went on, Muraki first took an Ace of spade while Ruka took a 6 of spade. The next was Queen of spade for Muraki, while Ruka got a 8 of spade. The following set Muraki took was clearly for a royal flush, while Ruka was just aiming a flush. Muraki had got J, Q, K and Ace of spade, and he need to take 10 of spade to win; whilst Ruka had 6,7,8,9, lacking of a 5 or 10 of spade to win. The last shuffle was made. I eyed closely on the 10 of spade. I could see that Ruka was afraid, because Muraki had always the upper hand of being faster. Then both of them picked up a card, but what Ruka tried to take wasn't the 10 of spade!   
  
"Game's over Muraki. You lost." Ruka said confidently while revealing her card. It was 10 of spade! I can't believe my eyes. And Tsuzuki was so happy and he was cheering away. "And I suppose that the card in your hand is a 3 of diamond."   
  
"Indeed I've lost. And I admit defeat." Revealing the 3 of diamonds, he then continued, "I shall tell you what I have. Tsuzuki, I have aided your suspect before, but the suspect might not be whom I have aided but helped." With that he walked away.   
  
"Wha----t? Hey! Speak clearly!" Tsuzuki wanted to chase after him. But I have caught the line, though I hardly understood what it means.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Tsuzuki insisted on escorting me home, as he was afriad I will be sick after meeting Muraki. At the door, I told him that he can leave now.   
  
"But Hisoka..." Tsuzuki protested.   
  
"Bye Tsuzuki." Wanting to slam the door when he blocked the door and said," Hisoka, I really care for you."   
  
"Yeah and so go away." And slammed the door. I slammed it on his face. I felt my feelings are tearing me apart. I didn't want to do that. My pride, it caused too much pain...   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Mean time... *Ruka's POV*   
"Muraki Kazutaka," i panted trying to chase Muraki "mate kudasai."   
  
"What do you want Ruka?" Muraki said in a mocking tone.   
  
"I need your help, please."   
  
"Help? From me? I thought Tsuzuki was good enough."   
  
"Only you can Muraki. I..." Without warning something striked me very hard that I passed out, the last thing I saw, was his eyes again. _Mocking, sacarstic, merciless..._   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
_Pain... I can't endure it anymore. It burns me, between my thighs... Please... Go away... Stop it... Let me faint, please..._   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
*Hisoka's POV*   
"I didn't see Ruka anywhere today," I told Tsuzuki.   
  
"Neither did I," Tsuzuki said as we bought breakfast, "hope she's all right."   
  
It was the summer holidays, many had left the hostel to visit their hometown, we stayed to investigate instead.   
  
"She had probably went without warning. Somewhere, somehow..." I replied.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
*Third person's POV*   
Ruka found herself awake in a bed. Dressed up in a fancily. The whole room smelled bad. _Tsuzuki, where are you?_ This was the only thought that ran through her mind.   
  
"So you're awake." A familiar voice sounded. Muraki caressed Ruka face," You're very beautiful."   
  
A resounding slap went upon Muraki's face. Then Ruka muttered something, trying to summon her shikigami she have.   
  
"It's no use. This is my house. I sealed off this place. You can't use any magic here, so give up." Muraki said recovering from that slap.   
  
Ruka wanted to give him another powerful punch but Muraki countered quicker. Muraki then pinned her on the wall," You'd better listen. Because I have a great desire for you."   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
"I'm really worried about Ruka neh! She told us she do not have family members, she's not at JyuOhCho, she's not here at the hostel, she's not everywhere!" exclaimed Tsuzuki.   
  
"Well if you are sooo worried about her, go find her," pouted Hisoka, annoyed by Tsuzuki.   
  
"Hisoka is jealous!" Tsuzuki teased.   
  
"Baka! What makes you think so! I am not!" Trying to retaliate but his face failed him. He blushed.   
  
"Hisoka-chan is blushing!"   
  
"I ain't blushing!"   
  
"Yes you are!"   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Ruka glared at Muraki. But the silence in the room broke when Muraki spoke," You look hungry. I'll get you some food if you want."   
  
"I want nothing from you but freedom. You had what you want. Please, let me go," pleaded Ruka.   
  
Muraki stepped forward and caressed Ruka's cheek," No, I'm not done with you." Then he retreated and continued," You are of great value. What do you think Tsuzuki will do if I told him that you are here. He will be willing to do anything to save his friend, save spend a night with me."   
  
"No, don't drag Tsuzuki into this. No, I don't want to drag them into this." Ruka uncontrollably let down a tear.   
  
"So strong a character cry in front of me. I have few regrets in my life. And letting you leave without manipulating you was one." Then Muraki placed his hand on Ruka's forehead murmuring a curse. Ruka's eye immediately turn lifeless and serious.   
  
"I won't put your talents to waste, my doll." Muraki said as he left the room.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
"The liquid is a digestive acid, which is commonly found in insect's saliva." Reported Watari.   
  
Tsuzuki sighed," The case just get weirder and queerer with each clue. Oh, did Ruka return?" And he saw Hisoka's jealous face (A/N: *so cute!*) at the corner of his eye and then continued," nevermind."   
  
"She had yet to return to the school? She couldn't have went anywhere." Tatsumi said while cleaning his spectacles," at least we do not have report that she is injured. I reckon she'll be ok."   
  
"She'll definately be ok. What can happen? Get captured by Muraki?" Hisoka replied, which obviously worsen their imagination. Realising his mistake, Hisoka kept quiet.   
  
"Hisoka's right! Maybe we are too imginative, she'll be ok," Tsuzuki convinced.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Ruka awoke when a bell rang. It sounded like a door bell to her. She walked to the door of the room which is set ajar. She peeked through the small entrance and saw a beautiful lady. Elegant and gracious, the lady was fair and had a mesmerizing smile. Black long hair dyed with maroon cascade down her shoulders. Wearing a dress, she looked like a fair maiden from old fairy tales.(A/N: My imgination again ok?)   
  
"Would you like some tea or coffee Ukyuo?" A deep voice asked.   
  
"That would be lovely Muraki. I dropped by to visit. I hope I'm not disturbing you. If you are free, I would like to discuss about out marriage."   
  
'This is my chance,' thought Ruka. She had an idea - - which she thought it was brilliant. She made herself neat and clean. She then stepped out of the room," Muraki, I'll get going. Your fiancee is here."   
  
"Who is she?" questioned Ukyuo.   
  
"I'm Muraki's colleague, Yoko Fujisawa, pleased to meet you." Ruka let out a sly smile. She will be free when she reach JyuOhCho together with Tsuzuki. She buried other thoughts deep under her mind. She then wore her shoes and stepped out of Muraki's house.   
  
"Won't you even say good bye?" said Ukyuo.   
  
"No, cause we are not done yet." Replied Muraki with a sly smile.   
  
"Free at last," she said before suddenly realized what Muraki had done to her," but will others accept me?"   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Ruka did not know where she was. Another part of Japan totally unfamiliar.   
  
'I'll just have to fly back to' her thought disrupted when she saw Tsuzuki walking on the streets.   
  
"Tsuzuki!" She waved, but Tsuzuki did no see her. Ruka was in bliss. She had finally found her saviour. She trailed Tsuzuki trying to catch up with him. He turned into a small valley.   
  
Ruka had finally caught up with him but her hopes came in vain when she saw the ofuda on the floor. "M-muraki-i," she panicked. All went black.   
  
"You are smart Ruka," _he_ held up Ruka," but not smart enough."   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
"Hisoka! Why are you so mean?" Tsuzuki complained.   
  
"I aint mean Tsuzuki. You are asking for trouble yourself. Besides, you request was too much."   
  
"I just ask for a kiss!" Tsuzuki turning into the inu-form. "Unless you don't love me Hisoka!"   
  
"I-"   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Ruka ain't that strong after all... Ho hoz... Evil Muraki... evil evil...   
What will Hisoka say? *shrugs shoulders*   
What's with that stupid contrapuntalism Muraki said? *I gave a big clue!*   
About the card game thingie... It's kinda like a switch trick... I can explain in greater detail if requested... but DO NOT use this trick in games... =)   
A/N: NO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! *sobz sobz* Nvm... for the next chappie... ...if there is no review for this chap I will not start on the next chapter.   
A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY IF THIS SUCKS! BUT PLEASE! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Disclaimer: No i don't own YnM   
  
A/N: Million thanks to Yamatoforever! Apparently the only one who reviewed... nevermind...   
  
**Yamatoforever:**Well... Since Ukyuo dropped-by, I took it as a very short visit from her. Erm... for the rest of the questions... Read and know...   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
== Comic Relief ==   
*Poooff!* A miniature angel and devil appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"Say it! Say it! Say you love him!!" The angel said agitatedly.   
  
"What if you mess it up boy? You are just a boy and he is a man. M.A.N.!" The devil continued," You won't want to be a gay wouldn't you? What if HE is just playing with your feelings?"   
  
"Nay! Stupid devil go away! Say it! It don't matter if he's a guy so long you love him right?"   
  
"You mean you want him to be a gay?" Grinned the devil.   
  
"Well I thought it's ok... Love is the key here."   
  
"For Satan's sake go away!" And the devil flamed the angel with raging flares. "I shalln't waste MY time on YOU stupid boy." And another *POOF!* the devil was gone. Hisoka then snapped back into reality.   
  
"I like you..." He murmured, only the sensitive ears of elven lords can hear. "But that doesn't mean anything." He then stomped away, chastizing himself. _Why can't I be frank?_   
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Sunlight poured over the carpetted floor as she awoke. She couldn't remember much after she fainted. She was violently bound with ropes which pressed deep and hardly against her skin. There were a few noticible cuts on her limbs.   
  
"You should be punished for your act." A pale and fair voice spoke. He slowly stroll up to her. Each step closing to her was causing her much pain. Then, he start taking his clothes off. (A/N: I thought "stripping" was too... obscene?)   
  
"No, please. let me go," she pleaded. "No, no..." her voiced trailed off to silence   
  
"People learn from their lesson, I hope you learn yours too." With that... everything happened again.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
She awoke again to reality again. Her whole body felt numb and cramp. Her face was ornamented with trails of dried tears, voice coarse of screams of pain. Never had she felt this way before. As in, what she can remember before. She rushed for the water jug on the coffee table to sooth her blazing throat, hoping to wash away her anguish, but no. Not in reality. Never...   
  
"That was your punishment for playing truancy."   
  
"I've see you do not know the meaning of punishment. Or that, your sentence of punishment is your norm." She retaliated, even though she know what will happen to her. _I will not give in_ she thought in her naive world.   
  
He smirked, "I've known you have a talent in music."   
  
"That is completely out of our subject."   
  
"Just to recomfirm, cause I want you to do well tonight." Another curse of _his_ silenced her into sleep.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Everything was just right. That's what Hisoka thought. There had not been any murder cases, it's summer holidays now, and Tsuzuki is _always_ by his side. What else could he ask for? Nothing, he always thought.   
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka were out for dinner. They passed through the gloomed church, which Tsuzuki first met Muraki. Tsuzuki unnoticely walked by while blabbering all he could, while Hisoka was deep in thoughts. He knew the significance of this building, the start of everything. Everything he had.   
  
"Then, we'll go to visit Fuma and the others! I'm sure Ruka wouldn't mind!" The only line Hisoka heard while he snapped back to reality.   
  
"Whatever..." Hisoka responded, not knowing what Tsuzuki had said.   
  
"Hisoka, what happened? You seemed troubled.   
  
Troubled? I'm in a bliss! Hisoka's silenced words said. "That's none of your business. Let's drop by Mos Burger to get supper."   
  
"Neh... It's not like we meet up with Mu..." Tsuzuki was then interrupted by a third party in their conversation.   
  
"I'd thought you'll never say my name Tsuzuki."   
  
Shocked and lost, Tsuzuki thought, "damn it! Darn my mouth!"   
  
"So where's the friend of yours? Aren't you worried about her disappearance?"   
  
"Well, how did y-"   
  
"Shut up Tsuzuki!" Hisoka then continued," Ruka hadn't disappeared, she's just gone somewhere."   
  
Muraki grinned," Then how can I explain another Ruka in my apartment now? Weird world." As he held out Sayo's necklace, which Ruka had possessed after her death.   
  
Tsuzuki hated that grinned. Hated, hated, hated. "You darn shit!"   
  
"I told you she _was_ my bait. But you didn't care. I thought you learnt you mistake from the previous round but you didn't. If you want to meet her, maybe you can come to the dinner party my friends and I are holding. You might see Ruka there too." He knew it, Tsuzuki would not say no. Pace by pace, he's getting to his goal. To possess _him_. "The boy can come along too." Muraki said while walking away.   
  
Bad news for Hisoka indeed... ...   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived for the concert. It was not a grand one, just a small party hall accomodating a hundred people. The concert seemed like a gathering for professionals and doctors.   
  
Everyone else is chatting while enjoying their food, but Tsuzuki, and Hisoka - - unwillingly- - were scanning through the crowd in search for their friend.   
  
Lights went slightly dim and there was a spotlight on the grand piano. Chatty sounds still swept the room, but applause rang across the room as _she_ walked towards the piano.   
  
"Darn that Muraki! What hadhe done?" Tsuzuki whispered as he saw Ruka stepping out. Her long fringe had been neatly braided and tied at the back, leaving a few stranded to cover the nakedness of the forehead. Weraing a gemmed choker, she had silky white gloves to match her dress. She wore a shoulderless evening dress, ornamented by laces and flowers. Weraing a gemmed choker, she had silky white gloves to match her dress. Yet, in the midst of beauty, her eyes seemed lost - - and murderous. She looked like one of his dolls. _His dolls._   
  
Hisoka could not emphatize anything from her.   
Nothing.   
Blank.   
Lost.   
  
He knew immediately who walked towards him. The hunger of torture, and pleasure.   
  
"Muraki, what do you want in exchange?" Tsuzuki said while remaining clam, as the melodious tune of Sonata quasi una Fantasia starts. The adagio speed and the low pitch of the piece slowly filled with more emotions as it is reaching the peak of the song.   
  
Muraki smirked," you," as fold his arms and continued, "well?"   
  
"Dream on."   
  
"Then she have to be the sacrifice then. See that gem on her choker?" It was sapphire blue, clear and dark. "What if I tell you that it is a control activated bomb?" Muraki knew he on the victorious side. Tsuzuki will give in, maybe not for Ruka but the innocent lives who are around.   
  
For Hisoka, it seemed to be an impregnated silence. He did not want Tsuzuki to give in. He wanted to. Yet, proud Hisoka could not say it out. He never would. _I have to let go of the pride,_ he told himself, but he never did.   
  
"So I suppose you want her dead. Then the boy and you can have a peaceful time _together_."   
  
Hisoka saw Tsuzuki's plam clenched into a fist. He wanted to say something to help. But he could not think of anything.to help. They only stared at each other, seemingly like their eyes are battling.   
  
At last Muraki broke the contact," Meet me at the back stage if you want to see her alive, that is. I can forgo it if you don't come." Slowly, he walked away.   
  
_Muraki have so much solution to the mysteries in him. I cannot kill, I cannot..._ Tsuzuki convinced himself.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
A/N: Insults, comments, feedback whatever. Please review cause I'll be happy and I'm selfish. BTW, I included my favourite things in the story so I hope you don't mind. =) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you!   
And thank all the reviewers for the other humour fic. Thank you! 


End file.
